


Lucius's Dark Ritual

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, Horror, Intentional Mistaken Identity, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Lucius wants to try something new.





	Lucius's Dark Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 31 Halloween Prompts  
> day 7 prompt: Narcissa Malfoy / Lucius Malfoy / a dark ritual / "Such carnal delights."
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/uQS2nzf.jpg)

Narcissa walked into the bedroom she shared with her new husband. Candles littered every surface and illuminated the perimeter of the room. The bed was pulled from the wall and moved to the centre of the room.

Lucius was reclining in an armchair near the unlit fireplace. His dressing gown was laying over his lap but she could see the curve of his thigh and calves uncovered. He was staring at her with hungry eyes.

"What's all this?" she asked, gesturing around the room.

"I just wanted... something a little different," he answered, giving her a one-shouldered-shrug.

Her eyes spied something on the ground but she didn't tilt her head to investigate it. He was up to something and he wasn't being very inconspicuous.

"Come here, my love," he said, standing and dropping his robe, proud of his body. He was very fit and Narcissa enjoyed looking at the way his muscles moved under his skin as he approached her. "Do you want to try something a little different?"

She smiled, thinking she'd play along, whatever it was that he was planning might prove to be beneficial to her. "I could be convinced," she told him.

His eyes widened briefly at the challenge and he closed the distance between them, kissing her with passion and heat. She felt herself melting in his arms, enjoying his seduction. His hands found all sorts of places on her body to caress, gliding his fingers up and down her arms, her chest, her back. He undressed her efficiently and guided her toward the bed.

She forced her eyes open as she stepped back, feeling a bump of a protection spell under her feet, protecting the circle of salt she'd seen earlier. What ritual was he planning? There were plenty of heightening pleasure spells in her family's grimoires and she didn't doubt that a sensualist like Lucius would have found similar ones in his.

She let him control her body, moving her into whatever place he deemed was necessary and she didn't even worry when he cast a spell to bound her wrists and ankles to the bed. She did pretend though. She tugged on her wrists to test the tightness. "Why are you tying me down?"

"I plan to take you to heights unknown, Narcissa, such carnal delights that you couldn't even begin to imagine."

She looked up at him with a smirk. "What sort of pleasure ritual are you planning?"

His seductive smile slipped and he stepped off the bed. On the canopy above her, what he'd been blocking when he was laying over her, was runes that would ensure prosperity. Except there was something wrong, there were two extra runes and on her next inhale she caught the metallic scent of blood.

Chills broke over her body and she started to truly struggle. "What dark ritual is this, Lucius?" She asked, fear causing her voice to rise in pitch. She pulled hard at her wrists feeling the ropes tighten over the delicate skin. "Lucius? Stop, this isn't right. I don't, this isn't fun, this isn't right," she begged. Something felt horribly wrong.

Then there was movement at the side of the bed and Lucius's skin started to bubble and shift. His hair receded and turned dark and someone else was standing in her bedroom. A voice she didn't recognise said, "I'm not Lucius."


End file.
